


Mirror Image

by MonkeyGirl18



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 06:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1733930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonkeyGirl18/pseuds/MonkeyGirl18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The countries noticed that something was going on. Every one was turning into their 2P and nobody, but one person, knows who did it. Who would that person be and how will the countries react to that and the situation as a whole?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Everyone at the World Meeting noticed. He wasn’t acting like he normally does. The once quiet, sweet guy he was, is now a cold, mean person. He’s a complete stranger now and nobody knows what caused this to happen, except two people, who of which were still surprised that whatever had happened worked. Most of them at the meeting started to go into a panic. They were afraid of who would be the next to change. But, of course, in times of chaos like this, someone had to remain calm. But the question lingers. Who did this to Canada? Why did they do it? How do we fix this problem?

“Shut up and calm down. We can’t get anywhere if everyone is creating chaos panicking like this!” Germany yelled and everyone stopped and calmed themselves down.

“Yeah, you’re right. We can’t-.” England started but was cut off by someone, a certain someone.

“I’m guessing you want to know who caused poor Matthew’s 2P to take over, eh? Well, who do you think did it? It’s not that hard of a guess. It has to be someone who didn’t know what they were doing, it has to be someone who was curious. Someone who is able to lay their hands on a spell of some kind.” Canada said, walking into the room, a smirk glued on his face.

Everyone sat there, thinking about what he said and they immediately looked towards the ones who are the suspects…


	2. Chapter 1

It was the day before the next World Meeting, Arthur was sitting at his dining room table drinking tea like usual and reading the newspaper, not doing much because all of his work has been done. It seems that he had gotten so into what he was doing that he didn’t know that Alfred, who had gotten bored at home, had snuck into his house. Alfred had decided to go to Arthur’s house originally to bug him, but started to think about what was in his basement, something that he was always curious about when he was a child living there with him. He, as a child, was told to never go down there because it was dark and scary and that he, Arthur, was pretty sure there was a monster down there, saying that because he knew that would scare Alfred and keep him from going down in the basement. But his curiosity never left him.

Alfred tread across the house trying to make very little noise if any at all. Every so often, he would stop because Arthur would stop what he was doing and sit there still, as if he thinks he heard something, though Alfred would suspect him to think it was one of his imaginary friends, but he couldn’t be too careful. When it was safe to walk again, he did until he reached the door. He had stopped, looking towards Arthur to make sure it was safe and took a deep breath. He had to test his luck to open the door. He is afraid that the door would creak and Arthur would hear and at that point in time, Alfred wouldn’t hear the end of it.

Alfred slowly grabbed the doorknob and slowly turned it, holding his breath to be sure he heard anything from Arthur that could be a signal to run. When he completely turned the doorknob, he slowly started to open the door. It started to creak a little, but since he was opening it up slowly, it wasn’t that noticeable. He safely got down the stairs without Arthur noticing and started to look through the bookshelf, just being curious and nosy. He took one book off the shelf and started to look through each page when a piece of parchment paper fell out of the book and onto the ground. Alfred noticed and put the book back on the shelf then bent over and picked up the piece of parchment paper. He looked at the paper and it didn’t have a title or description. He had also noticed, that since it isn’t the same material as the paper in the book it fell off of, it was also all handwritten. Of course, the only thing that had gotten through his head was to try and read out the words written on the paper. Instead of doing so in his head, he said it out loud. There were no signs that it worked or not so Alfred just assumed he did it wrong and nothing had happened. But since he doesn’t know how magic worked, if he did the spell wrong, something has to have happened badly, as if the spell done correctly wasn’t bad enough. But when magic is done right, depending on the spell, some doesn’t make any immediate signs and this is one of them.

Alfred put the parchment paper back where he found it and when he turned, he turned to face Arthur, who had gone to his basement because he thought he heard someone say something and he had found his answer. “What the bloody hell are you doing in my house, Alfred?! Specifically, why are you in my basement?! I thought I told you I don’t want you down here!” Arthur yelled.

“Don’t worry, dude. I wasn’t doing anything, just looking around. I promise you that I didn’t do anything.” Alfred lied, heading toward the door to leave. “I was just bored, that’s all.”

That doesn’t mean that you have the right to come into my house without permission!” Arthur continued, following Alfred up the stairs onto the main floor. He knew Alfred did something, he always does something when he comes over. But the only question is, what?

After Alfred left, he went back to his basement and the spell that Alfred had put back fell out and Arthur picked it up and read it. A sense of dread came across his face as he realized what this spell was. It was one of the last spells he would want anyone to come across and cast. He didn’t know how long he had to find a cure to the spell because there wasn’t one to it. It wasn’t complete like he’d wanted. He didn’t even know why he had the spell, but all that matters now is finding a cure before he, himself, gets affected. He went against his own judgments and decided to not let anyone know until he either finds a cure or someone is affected.

The next world meeting was tomorrow and he has a bad feeling about it…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to use their country names inside the World Meetings and their human names outside the World Meetings.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way: Don't let "Chapter 3: Chapter 2" fool you. Chapter 3 is actually Chapter 2. The Prologue claimed Chapter 1 XD

That night, Arthur had a hard time going to sleep. He was afraid that he was the first to change into his 2P. If he wasn’t the one, how much time does he have left before he loses all sanity? He sighed, laying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. “That bloody Alfred, why couldn’t he just stay out of my house? Because of him, I now have to find a cure to the spell, but….What if it’s too late by the time I find it? Urgh! I should make sure that there is no way to get into my basement but me from now on. I should at least try to get to sleep. I don’t want to end up sleeping through tomorrow’s World Meeting, especially if it means I don’t tell them about it and have everyone freak out about what’s happening. I suppose they would freak out even if I do tell them, but…. But I guess it wouldn’t be as bad as if it were a surprise.” Arthur closed his eyes and stayed like so until he fell asleep, but the thoughts kept running through his head, he still couldn’t stop thinking about what was going to happen, to everyone eventually if this is not stopped.

In the morning, Arthur got up and he had a feeling that something bad was going to happen at the World Meeting. But for the time being, he just brushed the thought aside so that he can make himself some breakfast and to make it to the World Meeting on time. He was at least glad that he’s still the normal him. But, what if he just thinks it’s normal when he does turn to his 2P? What if he is? He went into his bathroom and looked into his mirror and breathed a sigh of relief. He was still his normal, 1P self. He is safe… For now. “Thank God I’m still normal. But, I feel like the spell had actually worked. I’m actually scared to go to the meeting….” He sighed. “I just need to calm down and just focus on what I need to accomplish at the World Meeting. I just hope that everyone else is alright.”

He got finished getting ready and headed out to his car and drove to the meeting that took place in his country this time. The meeting is just only about how things are going on in everyone’s country and issues that are needed to be brought up to be discussed over, but, of course, a normal day ends with a fight amongst everyone and then getting all fed up and having everyone leave. Why they can’t just get along, Arthur did not know, but he has nothing to say about it, especially since he’s one to fight along with them all. He knows that sometimes he starts it, but that doesn’t matter now. All that currently matters is the matter at hand, that Alfred has done a spell that will cause everyone to eventually become their 2P.

He got to his destination, he stepped out of his vehicle, sighed, and shut the door and walked into the building, a few already present while others followed closely behind Arthur, well, actually, England since they have a rule that they must all refer to each other by their country name inside of the meeting. He went into the meeting room and took his usual seat. As everyone got inside, they decided it’s best to do a roll call. ‘ _Everyone who was called is present, but why do I have this feeling that someone is missing? Well, it’s true that we always forget about Canada, I shouldn’t worry, he’s probably here right now. But maybe I should mention it to the others?’_ England thought to himself, but before he could mention it to anyone, the door opened and everyone looked towards the door.

Everyone noticed the instant he walked through the door. It was Canada, but not Canada at the same time. He looked… different. England noticed the moment he walked through the door that he is now his 2P self that the spell had actually worked. Everyone else knew that he turned to his 2P as well. They all knew about the 2P’s, but they never had to deal with one before. But what had happened to cause this to happen? Who caused this to happen to Canada and why? How do they fix it? That is what they are all thinking to themselves. Then they go into a panic because they are worried about their countries and how turning into their 2Ps could cause trouble. England was now too afraid to tell them, what he was trying to avoid happened. America felt guilty because he did it, but to not make them notice how he’s acting, he freaked out with them. It was only natural. They all have a country to care for and they can no longer promise their people safety if they are their 2Ps.

But, of course, all this freaking out isn’t going to get them anywhere in terms of finding the answer as to why this is happening so, of course, Germany had to step up and get everyone to calm down. “Shut up and calm down. We can’t get anywhere if everyone is creating chaos panicking like this!”

“Yeah, you’re right. We can’t-.” England started but was cut off by someone, a certain someone.

“I’m guessing you want to know who caused poor Canada’s 2P to take over, eh? Well, who do you think did it? It’s not that hard of a guess. It has to be someone who didn’t know what they were doing, it has to be someone who was curious. Someone who is able to lay their hands on a spell of some kind.” Canada said, walking into the room, a smirk glued on his face.

Everyone sat there, thinking about what he said and they immediately looked towards the ones who are the suspects, England and America. They knew how much America annoys England and that England knows what he’s doing when it comes to spells and such, even if he isn’t that good. He would at least not do something that would cause such harm to everyone and America would have just been curious, and there’s a possibility that he couldn’t make out what it said, so why not cast a potentially harmful spell to see what it does? Since America wasn’t going to speak up, England had to do the explaining and sighed. “Alfred snuck into my house and into my basement. He found a spell and cast it without thinking about what was going to happen. I only knew he was down there when I heard someone talking, and I went down there and it was already too late. Unfortunately, there was no cure to the spell listed on the sheet it came from so I have to find it before it’s too late. I’m pretty sure my 2P wouldn’t want to go away when he could finally have his ‘fun’ while I can’t do anything to stop him.”  
Germany sighed, upset at America for doing something so foolish, but he was at least thankful they were all taking this seriously and not going to fight and argue with America at the actions he had taken. “Well, since you know more about, uh, magic and spells than any one of us do, do you think you can be able to find a cure? Of course, since America did cause this to happen, and I know you may not like this, but he should help find one while the rest of us watches out for each other and make sure everyone is safe.”  
Canada, or shall we say, 2P Canada chuckled a bit, “Well, I have to say good luck with that. The more people to turn 2P, the harder it is to keep everyone safe. Even though I wouldn’t want it, but by the way I see it, I hope you find a cure soon because it only goes downhill from here.” He walked out of the room, hand in his pockets and a smirk planted on his face. They knew he was up to something bad.

“Well, if I have to work with America, then fine. If it means fixing what he caused to happen, then whatever, since he doesn’t know anything, I’ll try to find a way for him to help me,” England said, arms crossed, eye closed and head turned away with an annoyed look on his face. He didn’t have a choice in this matter. It’s either he find an answer or just surrender and become his 2P.


	4. Chapter 3

When they both reached Arthur’s house, they trekked straight to the basement. “So, I guess, we’ll just have to go through every single book in here until we find our answer. I have a feeling that we won’t find it, but we have to try,” Arthur told Alfred.

“But there are millions of books in here. How are we going to find the spell before it’s too late?” Alfred asked, exaggerating at the number of books in the room, though there are easily about a thousand books, ranging from type and level of difficulty.

Arthur sighed, “I know, Alfred, but if we don’t try, what else are we going to do? If we don’t try and become our 2P, that would say that we just gave up, that’s all. There’s bound to be something in here to stop this, though I doubt we’ll find anything. We just have to try as hard as we can, so stop asking questions and start searching.” He looked through book after book, flipping through the pages for anything that could have some potential.

As the night went on and going through about a hundred books, they decided to get some rest for the night. Alfred stayed there so that he didn’t have to travel back and forth all the time from his house to Arthur’s and back just to go to sleep at night. In the morning, they had whatever they wanted to eat for breakfast and headed right back down into the basement, neither one had become their 2P yet. “Has anyone became their 2P today? Well, maybe they’ll just call. I believe they would do so, no means to keep it from me if I’m looking for the spell, well me and Alfred, but what does it matter? He wouldn’t be of much help anyways.” Arthur thought to himself and sighed.

“You ready to start again, Alfred?” Arthur asked him, sighing once more, starting to head towards the door that leads to his basement.

“Yeah, I guess so,” Alfred said, getting up from the couch and following Arthur. “I’d much rather be out there being the hero and not down here going through a hundred books to find a spell,” he complained.

“You know we wouldn’t even be in this position if you had kept out of my basement, let alone my house. You don’t say aloud any spell that you don’t know to see what it does. Things could have turned out a lot worse than what you did, but it’s still rather bad. I don’t want to see how this world turns out with our 2Ps taking it completely over. It’s terrifying,” Arthur said, looking through books, duh.

After a while, Arthur got a call from somebody. He took out his phone and answered, “Hello?”

At the other end was Ludwig, he sounded kind of worried I guess you could say. “So, how’s the looking for a cure coming?”

“We haven’t found anything, yet. If I find one I would surely tell you, though I would also tell you if we don’t find the cure, like it doesn’t even exist. But let’s just hope for the best. Is everything going good out there? Nobody else has turned to their 2P yet, have they?”

“Well, I would hope it was like that, but nein. When I woke up this morning, I sensed that something wasn’t right and Kiku felt the same way. Then we found out that Feliciano has turned to his 2P. I’m assuming Alfred is still himself, right?”

“Well, yeah, he is. I’m worried, though. Once I turn to my 2P, I don’t think there is anyone else who would be able to fix this. Alfred isn’t much of a help and I don’t think he’d be able to cast another spell. The first one was a stroke of luck, or shall we say unluckiness. I’m just curious as to why they haven’t, the 2P’s, tried to make any kind of movement.”

“I assume they are just waiting it out, they know that we’re slowly turning 2P’s, so why fight us when they can lay low until they need to fight. Unless the 2P’s just being around is causing some sort of chaos in the affected nations, we shouldn’t try starting a fight.”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right. I should probably go, I need to continue looking,” Arthur said.

“Alright, bye,” Ludwig said, hanging up the phone.

“Well, we’re almost done looking through these books, let’s just keep it going,” Arthur told Alfred, grabbing another book from the shelf and reading through it. They had only a handful left and they hope to be bound to find something soon.


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SOOOOO sorry about the wait!

As they went through the last few books, they still couldn’t find anything. “Great, nothing,” Arthur sighed as he closed the last book. “I don’t think there is a cure, a known cure anyway, for that stupid spell you casted. I’m surprised you did it right!”  
“I said I was sorry!” Alfred told him, getting annoyed by his attitude but also feeling really bad about what he had done.  
“Well, sorry isn’t going to cut it! All I ever asked of you is to keep out of here because I didn’t want stuff like this to ever happen!” Arthur yelled, walking out of the room.  
Alfred stood there, not knowing whether or not to follow Arthur to try to calm him down. He knows why he’s so mad and he can’t blame him. He has no one to blame for this but himself. “I shouldn’t have even snuck in his house to begin with. But to continuously tell me not to come down here without any reason, something like this was bound to happen. My curiosity had gotten the best of me. If there’s anyone who should have to find the cure to fix this all, it should be me,” He said to himself, as he thought of how he was going to find the answers.  
After a while, Alfred thought that maybe he’ll find something on the internet so he left the basement to find Arthur to tell him what he’s going to do. “Arthur?” He asked as he sensed something wasn’t right.  
He quietly walked around the house to find him, trying to keep an ear out for any sign of him. Then he started hearing humming coming from the kitchen, which is unusual because Arthur doesn’t hum. He was confused and so he continued walking slowly towards the source of the noise. He already had suspicions, he just needed to be sure.  
As he neared the corner of the room, he carefully snuck his head out to see who it is, to see what’s going on, without getting caught. As he saw who it was, he tried to keep himself from gasping, from making any noise, but unfortunately, that didn’t happen. Arthur had turned to his 2P. It caught the attention of Oliver, the name in which 2P!Arthur prefers to go by, in the kitchen. “Hm~?” Oliver said, as he stopped humming. “Who’s there~?” He walked towards the corner from where Alfred is standing.  
Alfred started to back away as quickly and as quietly as he could so that he doesn’t have to confront him, but unfortunately that wasn’t going to happen. “I-I was just leaving,” Alfred stuttered, being nervous around Oliver.  
“Oh, but you must stay, Alfie~,” Oliver said, trying to act all innocent.  
“N-No, I have things to do,” Alfred said, walking backwards, hoping it’s the way for the exit. He noticed, if not the pinkish hair and that his outfit had completely changed, the pink in his blue eyes.  
“But, I’ll be all lonely here all by myself,” Oliver whined.  
But Alfred knew what he was trying to do. Oliver was trying to make Alfred feel bad and stay there, but not to keep him company. Definitely not to keep him company. Alfred knew that he wouldn’t give in and let him leave so he had to come up with something, with some kind of lie to get him off of his back. “Um, I have to go somewhere, but I’ll be right back, it shouldn’t be long, so you won’t have to be alone for long,” Alfred came up with, hoping that he buys it.  
“Well, okay then, Alfie. You better come back,” Oliver said, starting to seem hostile.  
“Y-Yeah, dude. I-I’ll come back, just chill,” Alfred said, attempting to calm him down, which seemed to work and left.  
As Alfred left Oliver’s house, he had to calm himself down so that he can figure out what to do next. He really doesn’t know what to do.


	6. Chapter 5

_"Maybe lying to him that I was going to go right back there wasn't such a good idea. He seemed as if he'd come after me once he finds out I lied. Darnit, why did I have to be this stupid?"_ Alfred thought to himself, worried about, not only his safety, but the safety of the rest of the people.

As Oliver's house shrunk in the distance, Alfred started to feel rather strange. The atmosphere around him felt rather like a totally different country than it was before Arthur became his 2p. For the first time ever, after plenty of thinking over, perhaps Alfred can put together the pieces of the puzzle as to how he hasn't yet turned to his 2P while those around him have. What if the spell doesn't make people turn into their 2p? What if it just enhances their likelihood of them turning into their 2p? Depending on how they're feeling? It makes sense for Matthew and Arthur, but he wasn't sure of how Feliciano was feeling before he changed to his 2p. He hadn't heard from Ludwig or any of the others, so he only has the assumption that they're also their 2ps. He just hopes he doesn't run into them, not just yet. But the thought of being the only one who's still sane makes him scared, honestly scared. None of them had to deal with their 2ps before but they knew about them because their 2ps are a part of them.

Alfred got back to his house, locking his front door, he made his way into his bedroom where he pulled out his laptop. As he turned his computer on, he looked at his reflection on his computer screen and thought, for a split second, that he saw someone else, his 2P. He didn't have much longer before he's one of them and no one else to fix this, not much longer before the rest of the world is doomed. The whole situation went from worrisome to frustrating.

After much researching, he grew tired, but he didn't want to stop. If he stopped and took a nap, he may not have the chance to fix things, he may wake up as his 2p. Alfred started to feel tense. He felt as if he wasn't alone in the house. He stood up and started to look around the house, but he found no one. Alfred started to feel more uneasy, but he decided to go back to work. He can't let his nerves distract him from his work. _There's got to be something here to fix all of this._ And eventually Alfred came across a site that talked about the spell that he did.

As he started reading, things became tougher to handle. Being closer to fix all of this, his 2p was trying to keep him from undoing it all. The more and more tired he grew, the harder it was to fight off his 2p, this really was the end. Eventually, Alfred passed out from exhaustion. As he slept, his 2p took over, and at this point, every single nation had changed to their 2p self.

Morning came, the atmosphere was still pretty tense, but it also had a more dark tone to it, like it was the apocalypse. But things weren't all settled yet. Now that Al had taken over and became the dominant personality, he had things he needed to do to keep it that way. He needed to go to Oliver's house, tell him that they need to make this stay and to destroy that spell. The spell is still active, Alfred and all the others still has the ability to become their 1ps again, to return back to normal.

Al gathered his things and headed out for Oliver's. As he reached the house after his full disregard for the laws of the road and escaping all trouble, he just entered Oliver's house, not that Oliver cared that much. Oliver is always happy to have guests over. "Yo, Oliver. I need to talk to you!" Al said, walking into the kitchen, in which he paid witness to a particular scene, something Al knew would eventually happen if he doesn't get this spell uncasted.

\---

_A/N: Finally, you guys get the long awaited update. I wanted to do more, but I thought that it finally reached a respectable length._

But, ooooooooh! Plot twist, and maybe it's a bad one, but I don't want it to end just yet. D:

But I do apologize for the wait.


End file.
